


It Takes A Lot of Cold Showers to Take the Heat Off

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, Protective Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is strange. Sometimes, out of nowhere, heat radiates over him and he drops to the floor, unable to stand. An interview at a restaurant may change his life, and maybe he'll finally get some answers as to why his puberty had been so much stronger than all the other boys at his school. Jensen is all set to interview Jared, when the man drops to his knees, a hot flush on his face. Jensen realizes that he saw something similar to this back when he had been a senior, and memories come flooding back. Turns out that they know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Never written an Mpreg story before, so... Yeah. But, I was inspired, so this is the start.

 

From his teenage years, Jared figured out that he wasn't like every other boy. Puberty had been more than a bitch. He felt itchy all the time. Everything was hot to the touch. A simple stroke of cotton against his length could have him almost on the floor, heatwaves wafting around him. It came to the point where he was starting to convince himself that he had heatstroke on his penis. Which would have been horrifying. His doctor assured him, with a pink hue on their cheeks that it had nothing to do with heatstroke. That fact relieved Jared, for a while at least. When he finished growing, the developmental process resting for the time being, things were easier. He didn't fall to the floor at random times, achingly hard and ready to explode from a simple caress. Jared's parents didn't understand what had been wrong with him. They should join the club. Now, in his late twenties, Jared doesn't embarrass himself in public too often. His friends crack jokes about him all the time, how he must be some slave to his own desires because he never fails to end up on all fours whenever  _it_ hits him. 

Jared would love answers. He would possibly kill for them. Chad never experiences that sort of discomfort and he's a horn dog. He'll put his dick in anything. Once, he tried to seduce Jared. It hadn't worked out well at all. They were friends, and Jared could never see them being anything more than that. He loves Chad like a brother, so the whole exchange would just be awkward and weird, even if Chad insists that if they ever screwed, it would be amazing because of how well they know each other. 

He has a point--still, not going to happen. 

To his own dismay, he's restless. He has a job interview coming up in the next five minutes or so and he's bricking it. His last one went horrendously, hence his lack of confidence for this one. It's an interview to be a Chef, something that Jared has been dreaming of doing since he first picked up a cook book and blew through the whole thing in under a month. Luckily for him, his parents could afford his obsession and then some. Nevertheless, Jared doesn't plan on spending the rest of his time at home, even if his Mamma would bounce with excitement at the prospect. He loves his Mamma to pieces. Jared has to be his own man, and it starts by getting a job.

A shadow looms in front of him. His eyes dart up and he bites back a gasp.

"You must be Jared," the man says, green eyes unyielding.

Jared prays that his palms aren't sweaty as he reaches out for a handshake. The stranger applies strength to the hold, testing the waters. Jared refuses to back down. The exchange ends, and Jared assumes that he held his own because he's not been told to go home yet. With renewed courage, Jared follows after the man. 

"Name's Jensen. I'll be interviewing you today," Jensen informs, not glancing back to check if Jared is paying any attention to him as he turns a corner. 

"Jared. I'll be being interviewed by you," Jared tries for a joke. He receives no laughter, so it must have backfired or something. 

He's surprised, and a little thrilled when Jensen doesn't suddenly stop moving. Instead, he thinks he catches the slightest suggestion of a smirk on the man's lips. His height advantage is working in his favor as of this moment. 

A wave of heat surges through him, his palm flattening against the wall as he holds himself up. There it is again. Why the hell did it have to happen now? 

Jensen halts when the sound of following footsteps echo out. He pivots round, eyebrows lifting when he spots Jared braced on his knees, face flushed a deep red, hand gripping the wall as tightly as they will allow. 

He steps over to him, curiosity evident. 

"Are you okay?" 

Jared stills. 

"I'm f-fine," he lies. 

Something clicks in Jensen's mind. A memory building from years ago when he had been in high-school, finishing up in the showers after practice when he noticed some lanky kid on all fours, looking like they were sweating through their clothes--

"Padalecki?" Jensen questions, his tone shocked. 

At the mention of his last name, Jared lifts his head, eyes wide. "I changed my last name..." he breathes, almost as though it were an afterthought. 

Jensen rubs a hand over his stubbly jaw, instantly uncomfortable, which came as a complete and utter shock. Yeah, he's adventurous. He's had sex with dudes before. But Jared's never breached his mind in that way. Not while he was a senior in high-school, and never since then. 

"We went to the same school. Remember that time at the gym lockers when you were literally on all fours and some guy helped you to the nurses office? Well, that was me..." Jensen gestures to himself as if that helps the situation. 

It's been years since that day. Jared had been just about to change into his uniform when someone walked out of the showers in their towel, on their way to their locker. Jared had felt an itch, then he was hot, then his stomach felt like it was on fire--and then he dropped to the floor, the horniest he'd ever been in his teenage years, clawing at the floor, spread open, a strange thought in mind to finger himself, or whack his cock out and jerk off right then and there--Jared liked to think that he had some modesty, so he brushed that thought aside as quickly as it came. 

Then someone came up to him. Helped him up. Nothing subsided. If anything, it got that much more worse. His skin had been hot to the touch. The presence of that senior had offered hope, though, something deep and promising. 

That had been... This guy?

 

 


	2. Gummy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared smells like gummy bears.

_Fuck._

Everything feels so hot. Jared’s furious with himself. It’s been ages since this last happened. Why it decides to occur now, when he’s finally in the middle of perhaps making his dream a reality, he’s not sure. Maybe his body doesn’t want him to be a Chef? Maybe it’s too good for that? Jared has no idea—he just wishes that it would stop. This is the last thing he needs right now, especially since Jensen is staring at him as though he were an elderly man in need of assistance. He’s dealt with this on his own enough times that he knows how it all works. The questions remains why it’s agonizingly strong this time around, much like _before._

Jensen scratches the back of his head, stuck for what to do. There isn’t a nurse’s office here, so what’s he supposed to do? He can’t help thinking that this had been much easier when they were in school. There’s a hospital down the road… Does Jared need the hospital? Jensen is clueless in this moment.

“Do you need help?” Jensen tries, taking a cautious step towards the younger man. When Jared flinches, he backtracks, battling with his own desires at this present time. He’s no saint. He’s fucked people in the work place before… Just not those that he’s supposed to be interviewing.

And, let’s be honest, Jared’s not going to want to bend over when he’s currently unable to stabilize himself enough to stand on two feet.

What the hell is going on here?

Jared’s temperature rises. There’s a lack of understanding here. On both ends. They equally have no clue of what to do, other than let Jared ride this out, or something? Jensen’s still game to interview the man if he can get back on his feet.

He tries to get closer once more, and a groan escapes Jared—a sound that has Jensen half-hard in his jeans. He berates himself. Now is not the time for him to be having those kinds of thoughts. There’s a wounded man in front of him. Not a man looking to have his ass stuffed. Jensen concentrates on gross images to quell his arousal. It takes a lot of effort, but he eventually manages it.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jared curses silently in a breathless whisper, hoping that the man just about a meter away didn’t hear that.

Jensen did hear it. And it jump started his desire again. He mentally attacks an image of himself, threatening castration if he doesn’t pull himself together right now.

Apparently, imaginary-Jensen submits, as he feels himself gaining control back.

In a quiet moment, Jensen drops to his haunches, trying to catch Jared’s eyes. He doesn’t look like he’s in any pain. Merely that Jared can’t stand. Or that he finds the floor very comfortable for some reason unexplained.

After a few beats, Jared meets his eyes. Jensen feels a rush to protect the younger man. A rush he cripples. He hasn’t spoken to this man since the encounter in the locker room. Why does he suddenly want to shield him from the world? None of this makes any sense.

What a strange day this is turning out to be.

This week, he’s interviewed eleven people for the new opening for a Chef. Each and every one of them had been disappointments. Amateurs that couldn’t tell a fork from a ladle had shown up, nothing but eyes for the money, clearly. Jensen doesn’t appreciate that. He works hard to keep his restaurant up and running. People like that disgust him. This time around, they haven’t gotten to the interview yet and shit has figuratively hit the fan.

Jared’s arching erotically—something he wishes that Jensen would fail to miss. He doesn’t. Jared feels an overwhelming need to be closer to Jensen, to be pressed up against him. Obviously he’s not going to inquire on such a strange request. It’s filling his mind, however. Images of cuddling up to this _stranger_ in bed, laid back against a strong chest, as Jensen whispers sweet nothings into his waiting ears.

He’s never had thoughts such as these. They scare him. At the same time, they feel right, which doesn’t make a lick of sense. But hey, when does anything in his life even come close to making sense?

There’s something wrong with him. He’s just not quite sure what it is.

Jensen feels an itch on his nose, he thumbs it and sniffs the air for good measure, surprised by the prominent scent of gummy bears that he’s encountered with. What the hell? He doesn’t have any gummy bears with him. If he did, they would all be in his belly by now because he fucking loves those things, and he doesn’t care how childish that makes him sound. He would live off them if he could. He’s not worried about his weight, just the diabetes he would most likely acquire if he got into that habit.

Where is that coming from? It’s so strong, as if they were right in front of him. He sniffs again, the aroma ever stronger this time.

“Do you have gummy bears on you?” he asks, eyes a little heated.

Jared stares at him for a long time.

“Uh, no.”

“Oh,” Jensen muses, disappointed.

“Why?”

Jensen bites back a grin. “They’re my favorite.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Love ‘em. Could eat ‘em all day,” he informs lightly, shifting on the spot. This position is kind of uncomfortable. Jared seems to be calming down, though. Whatever the hell happened must be subsiding.

“How old are you?” Jared has to ask.

Jensen scowls. “Shut up,” he grumbles, but it’s humored. He reaches a hand out as he stands. He’s not sure if Jared will take it, or if he even needs the help. Jared takes the offered hand with hesitance, surprised by the sudden disappearance of whatever the hell that was that just transpired not five minutes ago.

They get to their feet. Jensen suggests that maybe Jared walk in front, just in case. Jared accepts, feeling slightly naked under Jensen’s watch.

Jensen is trying and failing not to undress Jared with his eyes. Jared’s wearing a very form-fitting suit for this interview that shows off the strong lines of his body with the greatest ease. This is so surreal. To think that he had been in the same school with Jared for all those years, and they never once ran into each other, before and after the locker incident. He remembers sensing a pull back then. When he had noticed a fallen sophomore on the floor of the locker room, barely able to keep himself steady. Since then, the sensation hadn’t returned.

_Not until today._

Jensen’s nose is attacked by that intoxicating scent once more. He tests the waters, stepping a little closer than necessary and very _discreetly_ takes a whiff, snapping back when he makes an interesting realization.

“It’s you!” he suddenly exclaims out of nowhere.

Jared glances over his shoulder, confused but cozy.

“I’m sorry?”

The older man falls into step beside him now, shoulders nudging. “You smell like gummy bears. That’s fucking sweet,” Jensen relays, a child-like wonder in his eyes that Jared finds himself enjoying. It reminds him of when his Mamma returns from the store with a selection of sugary treats for Jared to snack on as he prepares a meal.

“Is it going to help me in this interview?” Jared jests.

Jensen snorts. “It might.”

 

 


	3. Surging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interview, both Jared and Jensen have something to take care of in their own private time.

“Have you ever worked at a restaurant before?”

“No…”

“Really? Why not?”

“Never had the chance.”

“You can cook, right?” Jensen mutters.

Jared cocks a ‘brow. “Would I be here if I couldn’t?”

“That depends. I’ve interviewed eleven people so far and they’ve all been in it for the money.”

“That sucks.”

“It does,” Jensen agrees, willing himself not to breathe in through his nose.

“To be honest, I wasn’t aware that the paycheck would be big. I’ve read reviews about this place. _The Good Kind of Ackles,_ while an interesting name has certainly made its mark,” Jared details, recalling the substantial amount of positive reviews this place has received.

“Well, I try my best to satisfy my customers—“

“You own this place?” Jared almost falls off his chair.

Jensen is amused. “Yeah. Ackles. My last name.”

“You’re not that much older than me,” he’s slightly incredulous, though he thinks he schools it.

After a brief pause, Jensen explains that he has no interest in the family business that he was supposed to take over. He much preferred leaving it to his older brother. Cooking is something he feels that he was born to do. Jared pictures a younger Jensen perfecting his first pot-roast. He remembers how happy he’d been when he accomplished it. Jensen talks about the lengths he went through to get his restaurant up and running five years ago. How he started with a very small staff that quickly grew as the months went by, more people showing up at the door, wanting to try the dishes that their friends had been gushing about. Jared could see the pride that Jensen had for his restaurant visibly. He just hopes that he can be a part of it.

Jared regales Jensen with flashes from his childhood, from the moment he got his first cook book to when he made a meal for the whole family that is still talked about today. He can see that he’s getting Jensen’s attention, with the way the older man abandons the stack of papers in his hands, and how his eyes remain trained on Jared, drinking in every word that the man has to say, really listening—observing the suggestions of dimples on Jared’s cheeks as he beams about the time he whipped up Ratatouille, how his father had paid him a small sum to make it for him on his parents anniversary.

He smirks when Jared fumbles, each memory hitting him at the same time, causing a great struggle to get each and every one out.

Color Jensen impressed.

There’s passion in Jared’s eyes.

“Do you work well with other people?”

Jared is surprised by the question. “Is that a necessity?”

“I employ friendly people. A friendly atmosphere gets the best results,” Jensen replies, and Jared nods his head, as if agreeing with the older man. Jared answers that he is good with people—he’s energetic and enthusiastic when it comes to the job, and he’s there to lend a helping hand if anyone needs him.

“I see.” Jensen stands, hand reaching out to shake the younger man’s. Hesitation is naked all over Jared’s skin, but he clasps the familiar hand. “Your hands are _really_ warm. But, yeah. Congratulations Jared, you’ve got the job. You don’t have the experience. You have the passion and that’s what I like to see,” Jensen explains, missing the contact the moment their hands disconnect.

Jared stutters a thank you very much, his cheeks colored with embarrassment. That damn handshake gave him a hard-on. As if it could get any worse. This didn’t happen the first time they shook hands, why the fuck did it have to happen now?

As quickly and efficiently as he can, Jared excuses himself, listening out for what time he’s expected to be at the place on his starting day. Jared notes the date and time in his head, walking briskly down the corridor.

The moment he’s out of sight, Jensen makes a beeline for his office, ripping the door open to his private bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror, hands braced on the sink. He’s so turned on. After he helped Jared up, some of the desire had subsided. Then, immediately following that handshake, he was stiffer than the first time he saw boobs!

What the hell is going on here? “For fuck sake,” he curses, unbuttoning his jeans. He pulls them down just so his aching erection can spring free, grasping it immediately, tugging languidly—his pace fast, grip tight—images of a tall brunet male bent over this very sink plaguing his mind. He envisions the scorching heat surrounding his bulging member, bringing Jared to orgasm with just the strokes of his cock along the man’s prostate. Jensen sees himself pulling Jared back by his long hair, allowing him to thrust deeper, longer, and harder—Jared cursing up a storm of obscenities as Jensen rocks into him.

It’s over too soon and Jensen releases into the bowl of the sink.

Last night could have quite possibly have been the greatest mix of horrifying and extraordinary at the same time. When Jared made it to his mother’s place, he ignored her questions about the interview, heading straight for the shower. He had peeled all of his clothes off in a flurry of movements, stepping under the bitter-coldness of the shower.

He stood there in hopes of his hard-on finally subsiding. It didn’t. After he came the first time, nothing happened. He jerked himself off again, a mental picture of being tucked against the wall, Jensen Ackles between his legs, thrusting up into his tight heat. The orgasm hit him like a freight train, and he hadn’t been sure how he was still standing at this point.

On the third one, he had three fingers inside himself by the end of it, stabbing his G-spot with vigor, panting like a bitch in heat and unable to help the devilishly handsome man’s name falling from his lips as white, hot streams of come coated his belly, quickly washed away by the treacherous water.

He had to come another two times before he felt relief.

Now, he’s sitting down for lunch with his friend Chad, who is shooting question after question about the interview, while also sneaking in devious comments about acquiring free meals if his best friend is now a Chef in a kickass restaurant.

Jared shuts him up with a glare.

“I got the job, now would you stop?”

Chad offers a blank stare. “Why do you seem so annoyed about that?”

“What? I’m not annoyed. Things happened,” he reasons, taking a much needed sip of his coffee.

“What “ _things,_ ”?”

When Jared’s face lights up like a strawberry, Chad’s face represents a child opening the biggest present on Christmas. “Tell me you didn’t have sex with the dude just to get the job?” It’s said as a question, but Jared knows Chad definitely thinks he did, which is insulting, but this is Chad.

“No. Of course not—“

“Then why the face?” Chad arches a ‘brow, resisting the urge to cock his head to the side like a curious dog.

“You know that thing where I get so turned on I can’t stand up?”

“Yeah…”

“It happened… At the interview—“

“No fucking way!” Chad bellows, riveted.

With his hands, Jared signs a keep your voice down. Chad understands, leaning in as though he’s about to be told a bed time story. Jared mentions that they had just been on their way to the interview, when out of nowhere he dropped to the floor, after a painful surge of heat exploded in his stomach. He talks about how restless he was, how hard he was and how the poor bastard, Jensen really had no idea what to do with him. Chad laughs at that, recalling the first time it happened when he was around. He’d been so confused he had contemplated calling the police or something.

“At least he still gave you the chance,” Chad reflects.

Jared smiles at that. “Yeah, I guess so. He said I smell like gummy bears.”

He probably shouldn’t have said that. He knows that Chad’s not exactly the kind of person to bite their tongue and not laugh out loud in a public place, and appear as though he needs to be sent to the nut house. Jared waves people off, apologizing with his hands. Hands he could use to strangle the cackling _hyena_ in front of him.

“Would you shut up?” Jared snaps.

Chad fists the table, chuckles depleting. “I’m sorry. That’s just—priceless.”

“It was funny, yeah. But it somehow helped me feel better. Then he shook my hand at the end of the interview and it all came back—“

“Literally,” Chad coughs, laughing when Jared flicks his forehead.

Jared sighs, thinking about the way Jensen’s face lit up when he asked if Jared had any gummy bears on him. He had looked so struck out when Jared’s answer was no. Then again, he thinks it’s ‘fucking sweet’ that Jared smells like them, so…

“What are you thinking about?” Chad interrupts his thoughts, ready to talk seriously for a few moments if he can help himself.

“Nothing,” he lies.


	4. Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen can't stop staring at Jared.

Jensen prides himself on having great control over his libido. There have been several occasions where he’s been offered the company of someone else in his bedroom, where he’s turned them down because they were too drunk and he wasn’t entirely sure if they would remember the proposition in the morning. He’s a good guy. Not a saint, as mentioned before. But he knows when to back off and not let his dick have full control of the situation.

So, yes, he _prides_ himself on his control.

If that’s the case, why can’t he stop watching his new employee as he bends to reach for items in the cupboard that he needs for that certain dish? Why can’t he avoid following the movements with his eyes, and even his head as Jared crouches lower and lower, putting that perfect-looking ass on display.

He should count himself lucky that Jared hasn’t noticed him yet. He should also be grateful that none of the other staff members are showing interest. Or, if they are, they’re not being nearly quite as obvious as Jensen.

Jensen knows that he should walk away, do a sweep of the restaurant to find out if everyone is having a good time this evening—he will… Maybe once Jared has everything he requires for the dish.

Despite the gorgeous looks, Jared’s a natural in the kitchen. Jared’s been working at _The Good Kind of Ackles_ for the past week now, and he’s already gotten compliments to the Chef a good number of times for a cook that’s never worked in a real kitchen before, or even done anything restaurant related.

Jensen has been impressed with him since day one. They haven’t had many encounters since the interview. That hasn’t stopped him watching the younger man at every chance he gets.

It’s embarrassing for Jensen. He feels like a teenager again, needing to jerk off five times a night when he gets home because his mind can’t stop for a second to think about anything other than Jared’s flawless body bent in so many other directions, with Jensen pounding into him from all angles.

And, yes, Jensen’s had sex multiple times already after the interview. Hasn’t stopped the running marathon of fake porno’s of the Jensen slash Jared kind. It’s becoming increasingly more difficult to keep himself soft throughout the day, for a simple lingering touch from the taller man has him hard in his jeans in a matter of seconds.

Jared has never been happier. He finally has a job at a respectable, not to mention famous restaurant, and he’s working under Jensen. That shouldn’t thrill him as much as it does, considering the bastard has been the subject of his dreams for the past two weeks now. Jared’s not sure how he’s able to come up with so many different scenarios and positions in his mind’s eye for them. It can be unsettling to having been fantasizing about Jensen, then for Jensen to appear in front of him, as if he came out of nowhere. It’s usually to ask a question about his progress, or if everyone has welcomed him here.

And they have. The staff here are friendly, like Jensen had detailed in the interview. They offer him a hand if he needs one, and they try his dishes if he’s too nervous to send it out to the public yet.

One of the cooks, Matt, flicks him on the head to say that it’s fine, stop worrying about it. Or makes a face if something needs to be added. Jared likes that guy. He can see them being friends.

Just the other day, Chad made his first visit to the restaurant. He happily introduced himself to anyone that would listen as best friend of the new cook, and that he would be very displeased to hear any bad words about him. Jared pulled him aside and scolded him for the last part, but gave him a hug for the rest of it, as that had been a very sweet thing for his friend to do.

Jensen had something to say about it—a warning that if Chad ever said something on those lines in his restaurant again, the man would be out on his ass. Jared, of course, understood this. Chad had been a little more reluctant, however after a promise from Jared to make his favorite, everything had been cool between them.

“The heat’s not high enough,” Jensen softly mutters, three inches away from Jared.

Jared stiffens, a hot sensation warming his belly. He mentally shakes his head in frustration. This is not about to happen again, right? There’s no way. His body has to give him a break some times, right? Or is two weeks all it can offer?

Hazel eyes follow the movements of Jensen’s hands changing the heat on the cooker, his chest almost touching Jared’s heated back. This is not good. Why does this happen whenever Jensen is around him? There has to be some kind of link to this…

“There,” Jensen announces, taking a few steps back. “Remember that for next time.”

With that, Jensen leaves the kitchen, now finally ready to see to his customers. His mind is at a loss for why he did that. Yes, the heat was wrong. But there’s no reason for him to be that close while turning the heat up. Jared had been smiling, possibly recalling some nice memory, and Jensen was moving without thinking.

Jensen pushes through the doors to the dining area, quickly striding to the first table, stance casual, like his attire.

“Hey, how’s everything tonight, ladies?”

The group of women giggle to themselves.

“It’s spectacular, Jensen.”

“One of the best steaks I’ve ever eaten.”

“I can’t wait for the desert.”

Jensen gives them all a charming smile, mentioning a list of the deserts for tonight, and how one of his very own creations is on that list. He leaves with a promise for a reward to whoever can guess which desert is his, and a flirtatious wink.

Even if they get it right, he’s not going to give them a reward.

 

“Hey,” Matt Cohen greets, taking a seat on the other side of the booth.

“Hey,” Jensen returns, necking his beer.

“So, what’s up?”

Jensen sighs. “Nothing, just wanted to go for a beer with someone.”

A beat before Matt kicks him under the table. Jensen retaliates with a hard kick of his own, and Matt cries ‘uncle.’ “Jeez. I thought the physical gesture would let you know that I don’t buy that crap for a minute.”

“What crap?”

“That you just wanted to go for a drink.”

Jensen scowls. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. If it were true. There’s something on your mind and you invited me here for a reason. You were either going to wait til you were drunk or I was drunk to tell me.”

Well, Jensen be damned. He didn’t expect Matt to figure that out. It would have been the second one. Jensen can handle his alcohol better than all of his friends. Matt’s okay, but if you convince him to buy the right liquor, he’ll be slurring before you know it. Matt got him, though, so he’ll just have to come clean.

“Okay. Fine. Yes, that was the plan,” Jensen grumbles, lifting his hand to signal ‘one more over here’.

Matt smirks smugly. “Right. Then what did you want to talk about?”

“Jared.”

“The new guy?” There’s interest swimming in Matt’s eyes, his elbows pillowed by the table as he leans in to listen.

Jensen deadpans. “Yes.”

“What about him?”

After a pause, Jensen reveals what happened at the interview, how it turns out that they’ve met before in school, and that Jensen assisted him for the same reason this time around. He foregoes mentioning that Jared smells like gummy bears. Matt will never let him live something like that down, and he wants to keep his dignity. Although, he’s aware Jared told his loudmouth friend Chad because the runt greeted him by saying, “Hey, gummy bears,” which had been infuriating. He doesn’t need to get the same treatment from Matt. That’s for sure.

Matt listens to what he has to say, eyebrows lifting to his hairline at the mention of how many people Jensen’s banged since then and how many jerk sessions he’s had a night over just one person.

“Interesting,” Matt provides unhelpfully, nursing his drink.

“You’re not helping,” Jensen snaps.

“I’m thinking,” the other man retorts, running a hand through his hair.

Eventually, Matt reasons that if Jensen wants to have sex with the guy, he should make his intentions clear. If Jared goes for all of it and he seems into it, then Jensen should just go for it. He also adds that it’s not like this hasn’t happened before. Although, it’s usually the employee lusting after the boss. Jensen grins cheekily at that, all teeth and predatory eyes.

Matt has a good point. The only thing is, it’s more than just wanting to screw Jared through the floor, or the wall, or in the sea—anywhere will do. He wants to hold him close at night, close to his body, protect the younger man with strong arms—make him feel safe and as if he’ll never be alone again.

He’s not sure what he feels for the other man. However, he’s quite sure that it isn’t just sexual attraction.

In the words of Kylie Minogue—yes, he’s heard that song— _everyone_ has heard that song. _I just can’t get you out of my head._


	5. Equator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen asks Jared to dinner.

If you asked Jared why he couldn’t stop smiling, the answer is very simple: his dream has come true. He’s a Chef in a highly reviewed restaurant. Everyone is kind to him here. Everyone is willing to assist him if he messes up. No one gives him shit for turning up a few minutes late—Jensen always smirks lightly, shakes his head and tells him not to make it a habit. He really underestimated the food here. It’s literally to die for. His stomach went on a trip to Narnia the second he took a bite of the top dish. The name is weird—unusual, like the restaurant: _Ackles Special Sauce._ Yeah, it comes across provocative. The dish itself isn’t even a sauce. It’s a full blown meal. That’s just the name that Jensen went for, Jared guesses. Admittedly, when he first saw the name, he flushed all over because it brought one of his fantasies to mind.

Lately, his dreams have turned to something more tender and sweet. One of his dreams consisted of the two of them cuddled up on the couch watching re-runs of _Reality Bites,_ laughing their asses off at the stupidity of some people, exchanging long kisses and gentle touches—Jared leaning against Jensen’s chest, the older man’s chin resting atop Jared’s head, rough looking hands smoothing over his stomach caringly. That part was weird. Jared hadn’t expected something like that to happen in his dreams. What’s erotic about rubbing someone’s belly? He doesn’t know. Still, it had been kind of adorable.

Jared’s not ridiculously insecure or anything like that. He must be attractive because a good selection of people have told him so. Not just his Mamma. Even if she is a coddler. Calls him her handsome man. Well, her big handsome man. When he’s almost twice the size of her, it’s kind of difficult not to add some kind of implication he’s not so little anymore. Yeah, he’s not overly worried about his looks. But, Jensen… He looks like he came straight out of a modeling shoot the second he walks through the door—even at seven in the morning when he opens the restaurant, obviously tired and grouchy—hair a little misplaced. He looks amazing, no matter the circumstance. Jared did some researching the other night out of curiosity, and he came across a panel in a magazine about _Jensen Ackles, Hottest Restaurant Owner In America, and Possibly the World._ Jared found himself nodding along to the title, even after he re-read it ten times over. It’s not often that you get two and two together: a successful, intelligent and gorgeous man running something like a five star restaurant.

Strangely, he found his smile falling when he read over the part about how many marriage proposals Jensen has received in his life. He cheered up slightly when it turned out Jensen refused them all, and has never offered his hand in marriage to anyone. Not that Jared wants Jensen to propose to him. He barely knows the guy. It just makes him pleased that Jensen isn’t tied to anyone…

Yeah, that’s it.

Jared’s startled by a casual calling of his name. He shifts on his feet, facing his boss. Jensen’s wearing a blue v-neck and dark denims, with white chucks. Odd combination. Then again, anything works on this man. He could come in wearing a suit made out of toilet paper and still be the hottest guy in the room—perhaps not the most well-dressed….

“What’s up?” Jared tries for normal, as if he hasn’t been thinking about the man in front of him for the past… Three hours now? He’s surprised that he hasn’t accidentally written Jensen’s name on one of the dishes with some type of sauce. It’s good to know he can multitask—who’d of thought it?

“Can you meet me in my office after your shift? After that, you’re free to leave. There’s something I need to ask you.” Jensen comes right out with it. He’s not some pre-pubescent teen asking his first girl out to prom. He’s a man. A full grown man with years of experience in this field.

Jensen came to some conclusions last night after he got home from the bar. He doesn’t want to just fuck Jared. Far from it. He wants to get to know him. What food does he like? What’s his favorite movie? What’s his best childhood memory? Does he have a… boyfriend? If the answer to that is a yes, Jensen will be crushed. Not to mention out for blood because whoever the asshole is, he probably doesn’t deserve Jared. Moreover, he would very much like to date Jared. Take him to dinner, maybe cook a meal for him. Jensen’s not ashamed of himself. Why would he be? He’s thirty-two. It’s about time he found someone that he actually has an interest in, outside of the sex part. Even right this second, he’s holding himself back from pulling Jared into a hug and kissing his neck. He’s never had these thoughts before. They’re scary, but they aren’t unwelcome. If Jared rejects him, so be it. He’s not going to suddenly fire the man, and he’ll make sure that is clear after he asks Jared out.

“Oh, sure. Is everything okay?” Jared questions, scared for his job.

The answer is a full grin. “Nah, just wanna ask you something.”

As Jensen walks away, muscles twitching with every movement, Jared stands with an air of confusion. If it’s not about his job, what could Jensen possibly want to talk with him about? Jared shrugs it off for now. He has orders to fill, and he needs to get Matt back for that pinch to his ear earlier.

Everything’s packed up for the night. No one is in the restaurant. Jared has the evening shift tonight. Everyone is on their way out of the door. It’s just himself and Jensen in the establishment now. His stomach is a flurry of nerves, and he feels slightly nauseous. What if Jensen had been lying when he said everything is fine, and he really is going to fire him for not using the right amount of heat? It’d be a silly reason, but Jensen is the boss.

Jared takes in a calming breath, deciding that panicking over it is only going to make things worse. He enters the hallway, recalling the directions to Jensen’s office. When he gets there, he knocks on the door twice. Jensen grants permission for him to enter, and Jared does so, butterflies eating out his insides. And that’s not even what metaphorical butterflies snack on! Jared really hopes that he hasn’t lost his job. He loves working here… He loves working with Jensen.

“Take a seat, Jared,” Jensen says, eyes on a form, one hand outstretched to the seat. Once Jared is seated, Jensen files the papers and clasps his hands together. He doesn’t mean for this to look like it’s going to be a serious talk. Jared must be pretty nervous right now, what with how he keeps playing with his hair and smoothing out non-existent creases on his clothes.

“How is everything?”

Jared blanches. He’s been asked this before. He knows what to say. “Everything’s great. I really love it here.”

A ghost of a smile. “Good.”

This isn’t exactly going as he planned. Jared’s not the only one who’s nervous. The words are on the tip of his tongue. He knows they are. They’re right there waiting to be said. Jensen just can’t force them out. Small talk… That should get him to it.

“I tried your Vegan dish. It was good,” Jensen remarks honestly. “Are you a Vegan?”

“God no. Meat is way too good to let go, among other things.”

“Mm,” Jensen replies distractedly, working up the courage to just fucking ask Jared out already.

“Jensen, I—“

“Do you wanna go for dinner on Saturday?” Jensen finally asks, pleased with himself.

“What?” Jared mutters, mind blown.

Jensen clears his throat, shifting on his chair. “I said: do you wanna go for dinner on Saturday. You know. Uh, with me?”

That had been completely unexpected. Jensen asking him to dinner had been the farthest thing from his mind when he listed reasons in his head for the boss inviting him to his office after his shift. Jensen wants to go to dinner with him? Is this even real? Jared gasps, his body suddenly hotter than the center of the world. Jensen acts quickly, jumping out of his chair. He’s at Jared’s side in seconds, hands on Jared’s shoulders, keeping him steady.

Jared pants, sweat breaking out on his forehead, pores exuding the salty liquid at a worrying rate.

“Jared? Jared? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Jensen rambles off anxiously.

In a sudden movement, Jensen pulls Jared close to his chest, Jared’s head resting by his shoulder. The heat subsides, the blur in his eyes fading out. He feels… Safe— _at home._

“Jensen?”

Jensen palms Jared’s face, checking to see if his focus has returned. “Yeah?” he breathes, and Jared feels it on his lips.

“Yeah. Let’s go to dinner.”

The way Jensen lights up ignites a deep flutter of joy all over Jared’s body. He’s not sure what’s going on. He’s not even sure if this dinner thing is _just_ a date. But Jensen’s grateful smile is enough for Jared to incline towards that reasoning. It doesn’t make a lot of sense. When Jensen is close to him, the heat is unbearable. When he touches him, it all subsides. What the hell is wrong with his body, and what the hell does it all mean?

Jensen’s eyes display his emotions: joy, relief, a bit of worry for the earlier event. “I could kiss you right now, but I’m not going to,” Jensen whispers regretfully. He wants to be a gentlemen. He wants to earn those lips. Maybe after the first date, when he’s shown Jared a really good time.

Jared’s slightly disappointed by that comment, but he understands. He does look a bit of a mess right now.


	6. Sizzle

It’s Saturday. Jared’s date with Jensen is tonight. He’s so nervous. Jared’s gone on dates before. None have made him feel this giddy, especially prior to the date beginning. His Mamma’s already clocked on to the fact that he could be seeing someone. Dropping in a quiet, “So, when am I going to meet him?” while Jared prepared a nice breakfast for himself, a wide grin on his face. He couldn’t help thinking that she stood there waiting for an opportunity to drop that in, considering the words came out of her mouth the second he released a sigh of happiness. His Mamma played innocent, though, excusing the timing as her wanting to pour herself a coffee.

Jared had let it go. He can’t keep anything from Sharon. She’s very sharp, and she’ll find a way to get the details out of him one way or the other. He’s convinced that she would go as far as showing up at his work place and scouting out all the men, watching the particular man that he pays the most attention to, or the fella that pays the most attention to her Jared.

There had been no reason for him not to tell her. So, he did. And she had been thrilled. Turns out that she knows who Jensen is, as she ran into him on the street once. She dropped a couple bags when a child on a bike startled her, and Jensen had been kind enough to lend her a hand. They exchanged a few words, hers appraising, his modest. Jared had smiled warmly at that new piece of information. It’s good that his Mamma already likes the man that he’s currently interested in.

It makes things easier. Jared would never date anyone that his Mamma didn’t approve of. He trusts her opinion more than anyone’s. And if she said that Jensen isn’t the one for him, Jared would accept that. It might be a bit difficult at first, as Jensen has been the topic of his mind for several weeks now.

Jared might be getting ahead of himself here. It’s just a date. Nothing is set in stone yet. He’s still fighting with himself over reasons that Jensen would want to date him. Jensen could have anyone he wanted. He’s _that_ good looking. And he chose to date Jared. Wow. Jared gives himself a moment to let that sink in.

After Jensen had asked him out and he settled down the heat in his stomach, Jensen proposed that he collect Jared from his house around seven. He also mumbled if that’s too early, he can come later. Jared had seen hope in Jensen’s eyes that Jared would want the date to start as soon as possible, so he answered saying that seven would be great. Jared had wanted to kiss, or be kissed by Jensen so badly in that moment, but Jensen simply went back to his chair, rumbled that he would see him tomorrow, as in that moment, the date wouldn’t be until three days later.

They kept it under wraps. At least Jared didn’t tell anyone. He didn’t want the attention. He hasn’t even told Chad, who he pretty much tells everything. Chad would try and take control of the situation, and Jared just wants everything to be relaxed. He’s hopeful that by the end of the date, he’ll have learned quite a bit about the older man, and vice-versa. Everyone says at the start of the date that there’s not much to tell. There always is. Jared’s kind of an open book, unless it’s something extremely personal that he’d rather not reveal. He doesn’t think Jensen is the type to probe on things like that, so he’s not anxious for the twenty-questions game he might be drawn in to.  

He jumps when his phone rings, fishing it out of his pocket.

“Hey, Gen,” he says, happy to speak to one of his closest friends.

“Hey. You still coming out tonight?”

Jared covers the receiver as he curses up a storm. He promised that he’d come to this thing with Genevieve tonight. When Jensen had asked him out, all thoughts of plans for the Weekend had taken a left turn and he completely forgot.

“Jared?”

“Um… I’m really sorry, I forgot about that. I, uh—“

“You forgot? How come? You’re usually on point with details….”

If he tells her the truth, she’ll be thrilled for him. That’s what he believes, anyway. Genevieve has set him up on so many dates over the years he’s lost count. She wants to see him happy. She tells him all the time that he deserves to be happy and have a great life with someone that loves him. And her spirit is always crushed when the date goes to shit….

“Gen, I have a date tonight…”

There’s a pregnant pause. Followed by an even longer pause. Then a large intake of breath. And then… “Jared Tristan South, are you telling me that you have a date, and you haven’t told me _everything_ about this man, where you’re going, how long this has been going on and—“

“So you don’t mind if I take a rain check tonight?” Jared interrupts, wanting to get that part out of the way.

“No, I don’t mind, silly moose. So, who is he? Do I know him?” Gen rambles.

Jared smiles as he talks about Jensen. “No, you don’t know him. He’s my boss at the—“

“Your boss? Wow, Jared. Look at you, seducing the big man.”

“It’s not like that, Gen! He asked me out.”

“Relax. I’m kidding. Wait, where do you work again?”

“ _The Good Kind of Ackles.”_

The pause that follows makes Jared feel sick to his stomach this time. It’s so long. He has no idea how Genevieve is reacting on the other line because he can’t see her face. Why does she have to do this to him? The rooms gone hot, and his body is itching all over. She really needs to give it up with these pauses!

“You’re dating Jensen Ackles?!” she almost screams.

Jared takes a second to compose himself, resisting the urge to check his ears in the mirror for blood. “He asked me out on a date. It’s not official ye—“

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. Someone like Jensen Ackles doesn’t just ask someone out if he’s not thinking about something long-term.”

That hits him in a good way. _Long-term._ He likes the sound of having something long-term with the older man. Jensen’s a restaurant owner, not a celebrity. How does Genevieve know who he is?

“Okay, my Mamma knows Jensen from the time he helped her with groceries on the street. How do you know him?”

“Oh, honey, he wasn’t always a restaurant owner. His mother is known all over the world for her photography. She even has a clothing line. Jensen’s modeled for the men’s wear. That’s why I know who he is. He’s done interviews about his restaurant as well. He’s been on TV. When you’re a young restaurant owner, it gets the media’s attention immediately. And, hello, journalist here? I’ve interviewed him a few times. He’s so dreamy…”

Jared can’t say he’s surprised that Jensen’s done some modeling in his time. People would be fools to not proposition him for a few shoots to get some attention from the masses. It’s not always the clothes that draw eyes, it’s the body showing them off, along with the face. And Jensen has a great face—strong jaw-line, nice amount of stubble, button nose and tasty-looking lips. Not to mention his eyes that can quite possibly see into your soul. Jared’s almost convinced that eyes that green and that beautiful must be hiding something.

“That’s good to know,” Jared responds wearily.

Genevieve clicks her tongue. “Don’t let that intimidate you, Jared. He asked you out. Remember that part. I want all the details in the morning, or as soon as you get out of bed, provided he isn’t sharing one with—“

“Gen!” Jared quips, blushing.

“Sorry, sensitive. I do expect a call tomorrow, though,” she retorts calmly, although Jared knows that it’s an order and not a request in the slightest. They say their goodbyes, and Jared feels a little less nervous. Genevieve is right. Jensen asked him out, not the other way around.

Jensen hides his excitement as he steps out of his car and strides up the walkway to Jared’s house. He feels a little like he’s back in school again, picking up his prom date. His stomach is tight with nervous energy, but he’s ready for this. He’s ready to show Jared a great night and get to know the younger man over the course of a meal, and anything _else_ that Jensen might have planned for the evening. Not of the erotic kind. Just something else he’s whipped up in his mind on the way over.

He takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door, appreciating the décor. The door flies open, and Jensen’s greeted with a bone-crushing hug from a small, older woman. He accepts the hug, glancing up to catch Jared’s eyes, who’s mouthing an apology. Jensen mentally shrugs, his body loosening as Sharon pulls back from the hug, grinning up at him.

“Good evening, Jensen,” she greets.

“Evening, Ma’am,” Jensen replies, his Southern roots returning.

“Oh, such a gentlemen,” Sharon teases, containing her glee.

Jared shakes his head behind her, his cheeks turning pink. Jensen can’t help but think Jared looks adorable in that moment, dimples and everything.

“Okay, Mamma, give Jensen some breathing space,” Jared rushes out, pleased when his Mamma steps out of the way. Both men appreciate the outfits they’ve picked out for the night. Jared’s wearing a form-fitting graphic shirt, with black skinny jeans and a brown belt, to go with his choice of shoes. Jensen went with a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, straight-blue jeans and black biker boots. Which is an interesting touch, if Jared’s ever seen one.

“Hey,” Jensen greets, eyes smiling along with his lips.

Jared mimics the motion. “Hey,” he returns, twitching to go in for a hug but holding himself back. He doesn’t have a problem with personal space, but he’s not too sure about Jensen, so until then, he’ll let Jensen set the pace. Jensen is the one that set everything up after all.

Apparently, Jensen doesn’t seem to mind as he tugs Jared into a very… _Delightful,_ is the only way Jared can categorize it—hug. And being this close to Jensen, Jared picks on the smell of white chocolate. He’s not aware of an aftershave with that mix… Weird, but not unwelcome. If anything, it has him leaning into the hug more, just inhaling silently.

They pull back, Jensen’s hands on his shoulders, eyes searching his face.

“So, what time are you bringing my boy home, Jensen?” Sharon inquires, regretting breaking up such a beautiful moment, however she does want to know what time to expect her son back.

Jensen removes his hands from Jared’s shoulders grudgingly, clearing his throat for something to do. “Not too late. I’ll make sure he’s back with every hair in place, Ma’am,” he answers politely, almost wishing he had a hat to tip, as he felt the atmosphere called for something as such.

“You best do,” Sharon jests, shooing them out the door, after planting a kiss on Jared’s forehead.

Outside the door, Jensen fights back the yearning to take Jared’s hand in his own as he escorts him to the car. Instead, he gestures an ‘after you’ with his hand, and Jared nods before doing just that. Jensen opens the passenger side door for him. Jared can almost hear his Mamma’s squeal from the window, where she’s obviously watching everything that’s happening

“Thank you,” Jared says, settling himself in, admiring the state of the car. Jensen must really look after the automobile or something. It smells fresh and clean, the seats are comfortable, and the interior is shiny.

Jensen closes the door gently, maneuvering around the other side before positioning himself in the drivers’ seat.

“So, where are we going?” Jared asks as Jensen revs the engine and pulls out onto the road.

“ _Turning Tables,”_ Jensen mutters calmly, as if that isn’t one of the most heavily regarded restaurants in the whole of America. Celebrities go there to eat when they get the chance, and enough of a time gap to get away from their monstrous amount of fans. Not to mention it’s almost impossible to get reservations there unless you know people. Jared can’t believe that Jensen’s taking him to _Turning Tables._ In terms of a date, it’s already going fantastically, and they haven’t even gotten there yet.

“Oh, wow,” Jared manages after a few beats, not missing the curve of Jensen’s lips. He’s clearly satisfied with himself. The younger man doesn’t mind the bit of smugness. If anything, it looks good on the man. Everything looks good on this man. Oh, okay. Jared needs to stop. He’s a grown ass man! Not the head cheerleader lusting after the jock about to make varsity…

Surprisingly, unlike most of the first dates that Jared has been on, the conversation is fluent. He finds it easy to talk to Jensen, and he hopes that it’s reciprocated. They talk about work, the game that Matt started up with Jared. How they’ll pinch, kick or slap each other at random times. They have to do it without anyone noticing. That’s the game. Jensen laughs at that, mentioning that Matt does something similar with him. Except, in his case, it’s that they’re allowed to physically assault each other if either one doesn’t believe what the other is saying. Jensen fails to mention that the last time it happened, the topic of conversation had been the very man sitting next to him in his car. That’s a story for another time. He doesn’t think that Jared will mind. He just prefers to keep some things in until he’s ready to laugh about that type of conversation.

“Matt’s a cool guy,” Jared adds, and Jensen finds himself tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Jensen’s aware that he can be quite the jealous kind. He’s never been possessive, though any thought about any man doing _anything_ with Jared has him red-faced and blood-thirsty. Jared will probably clock onto that soon, and Jensen will just have to hope that Jared’s… Okay with that. Not that Jensen wants to possess Jared and keep him under lock and key. It’s just that he doesn’t want anyone to touch, or look at Jared in any way that isn’t innocent. Yeah, that’s all.

“Yeah, he is,” Jensen replies.

“Matt told me that you’ve been friends for a long time.”

Jensen gives Jared a sidelong glance. “Yeah, we have.”

“How long have you known each other?”

“He was the first Chef to apply for a position at _The Good Kind of Ackles._ ”

“Oh. I see,” Jared says, staring at his hands.

“He can be a bit of a goof, but he’s a good guy. My Brother went through some stuff at some point—heavy stuff, and Matt supported me and my family. It’s not like I owe him anything. He was just there at the hospital with me distracting me from horrible thoughts…”

Jared sat there, just listening to what Jensen had to say. He didn’t expect Jensen to be so open about things this quickly. Maybe Gen had been right when she told him that Jensen wouldn’t have asked him to a date if he hadn’t been looking for something long-term.

_Long-term…_

“He reminds me of Chad,” Jared states.

He laughs when Jensen rolls his eyes. “I know your first impression of him was pretty crappy, but he’s a good friend.” Jensen eyes Jared again, waiting for him to explain how Chad is a _good_ friend. “He’s as hyperactive as a dog, and it’s hard to calm him down once he gets started, but he’s there for me whenever I need him. He’ll literally drop everything if I’m upset over something, and be outside my door in less time than it takes to get down the stairs. We live quite close, so yeah.” On the other seat, Jensen is listening. He’s mentally battering a version of Chad in his head because _he_ wants to be the one that’s there for Jared when he’s upset. Chad’s done his part, and Jensen is _grateful_ for that. Jensen’s here now, and he’s going to take care of Jared. Come hell or high water, Jensen will protect this man.

“I see,” Jensen remarks, pulling his hand back before it settles over Jared’s own. This is just the first date. The first of many, he hopes. He shouldn’t be so forward. Jared could get uncomfortable and he really doesn’t want that.

Jared ignores the pang of heat radiating over his body. Fuck, it’s happening again. This _thing_ must have something to do with Jensen. There can’t be any other explanation. Before the interview with Jensen, it _never_ happened during his adult years, when he was done with puberty and fully grown. It can’t just be coincidence. He doesn’t know what it is that causes it… And it’s not always painful, but it is infuriating when it immediately warps his thoughts to be plowed in the back seat by his date.

Last time, all it took had been being close to Jensen. Maybe Jensen won’t mind? It’s not selfish—he does want to touch Jensen… Jared decides to just go for it. The car ride to the restaurant so far has been nothing but spectacular—Jensen shouldn’t be too thrown off by Jared’s next move, right?

Without looking at the older man, Jared settles his hand atop Jensen’s, the one on the gear-stick, just resting it there, thumb sweeping over surprisingly soft skin. Not soft like moisturized-skin. Soft, like, welcoming? Jared doesn’t know how to explain it. Let’s just say it’s different to what he expected.

Jensen doesn’t flinch when Jared’s hand settles over his own. He does bite back a wide smile, choosing instead to just turn his head and catch Jared’s hazel hues, trying to read them. He sees safety there, with a looming blend of fulfillment. Jensen feels the same, and he enjoys the stroking of Jared’s thumb over his hand. It’s comforting…

To his own joy, the heat dwells the moment he makes contact with Jensen. That’s _really_ good to know. Although, it only raises more questions than it does answers… What does this mean? Why does Jensen both make him hot under the covers just by being in close proximity, and calm him down with just a slight connection? Jared doesn’t know. He does care, but this is a great start to the date.

Jensen pulls into a parking space, reserved for V.I.P’s. Jared’s eyebrows raise. He blushes at Jensen’s sheepish smile. “I booked two weeks in advance in case you said yes,” Jensen admits, missing Jared’s hand the moment it’s gone. He does need to remove his seatbelt and leave the car, though.

Before Jared has the chance to let himself out of the car, Jensen’s already opening the door for him, stepping out of the way, hand reaching out for Jared’s. The younger man laughs at his actions, telling him that he doesn’t have to be such a gentlemen. Jensen retorts that Jared’s mother wouldn’t be pleased with him if he is anything but a gentlemen the entire night. Jared has to agree with that. To be honest, he has an inkling that she’s parked in a car somewhere spying on them with binoculars.

Jensen doesn’t let his hand go as he leads him into _Turning Tables._ Maybe since Jared made the first move in the car, Jensen feels more comfortable going forward with things? Jared has no clue. He’s not complaining, though. It makes him very pleased that Jensen has no shame in holding his hand in public.

“Reservations for two, under _Ackles,”_ he says to the well-dressed lady, who’s having a hard time not roaming her eyes over the handsome looking couple. Jared blushes under the intensity of her appreciation. Jensen squeezes his hand, not out of reassurance, simply because he doesn’t like the way she’s checking them both out like she thinks she can get them both into bed.

“This way,” the lady says, leading them upstairs and in to a balcony area. There’s a white terrace on either side, adorned with beautiful flowers, bending whimsically around the diamond-shaped sections of the terrace. The terrace travels over the top of them, at least eighteen meters tall, also patterned with several different kinds of flowers. There’s a perfect assemble of candles on the table tops—ten tables in total, all spacious. There’s smooth music playing in through somewhere—it’s a very _romantic_ atmosphere up here. Jared feels like he’s under-dressed.

“You look fine, Jared,” Jensen assures him, only heightening Jared’s suspicions that those jade-green eyes can stare into your soul, and you won’t even feel it. He follows Jensen to their table, the one closest to the balconies edge. There’s a beautiful view of the city. Jared finds himself getting lost in it. He doesn’t even notice that Jensen’s pulled his chair out for him. Jared wrenches himself back to earth, mumbling a thank you as he takes the offered seat, suddenly more nervous than he’s ever been in his life.

He’s never been on a date like _this._

“Here are your menus. Enjoy your date,” the lady says, elegantly passing them their menus.

Jensen will kick himself for this later, but he kind of has to say it. “You look really good, Jared.” It’s a far-cry from what his mushy mind actually wanted to say, but it’s still kind of embarrassing. Not the words themselves, just the affect that Jared is having on him. In his entire life, he’s never been the one dishing out the compliments… You know, unless he wanted to get someone into bed.

Jared smiles, opening the menu. “Thanks, Jensen. You don’t look so bad yourself,” he shoots back, ignoring the swell of glee that rushes through his veins. Jensen’s complimenting _him,_ and he looks so sincere.

“Thanks. So, that parts over.”

Jared lifts his head. “What part?”

“The rom-com moment when the two main characters compliment each other just to get it out of the way,” Jensen explains, already knowing what he’s going to order since he’s been here a few times before. Not with a date… Just with his family.

“Then is this the part where we both sit here awkwardly thinking of what the other person truly thinks about us, and if they were right to listen to their friend?” Jared jokes, trying desperately to ignore the prices of these meals.

“Don’t know about you, but I’m good with skipping that part,” Jensen replies, brushing a stray brown hair from Jared’s face without even thinking. Jared goes hot from the motion, and he puts his menu down, stuck for what to order. “Would you like me to suggest something?” Jensen asks, mentally beating himself up for doing something so bold. Even if it had felt _so_ right.

“Uh, sure.”

Jensen waves the man who takes the orders over, ordering the special for himself and the _Pork Delicacy_ for Jared. Their orders are written down, and the waiter takes off, ready to hand them over to the Chef. Jared’s not sure what Jensen requested for him, but he trusts Jensen’s judgment of food, considering he’s the boss of the restaurant Jared works at.

“It’s usually ready within half an hour,” Jensen states, forcing himself not to reach for Jared’s hands. What is it about this man that has him so… Sappy?

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the date and the good night kiss.

Jared’s having such a good time. The conversation didn’t cease for a second at dinner. Both of them had something to say at every turn—there was always a reaction and there were no pauses. Genevieve could learn a thing or two from Jensen, not taking her sweet time, for example. Jared has no idea where they’re off to next. Jensen’s being secretive about the whole thing—smiles that give nothing away, and head shakes every time Jared asks where they’re going.

“I thought of this last minute, so…” Jensen mumbles, parking the car. There’s a club, low music, possibly louder on the inside. “We’ll only stay for a couple. It hit me when I was in the car on the way over to yours—if we come here some other time, we’ll get a cab,” Jensen adds, and Jared is thoughtful about the future. Will there be more dates? Jensen seems to want that.

They step out of the car, Jensen’s hand taking Jared’s in his own without hesitation. He leads them to the door. Jensen exchanges a few words with the doorman. The guy questions who Jensen’s with tonight, and Jensen easily states that Jared’s his date, and also an employee. There’s a joke shared between them about what happens when Jensen takes his employees for _drinks._ Jensen doesn’t laugh, however. He squeezes Jared’s hand, this time out of reassurance. Then he says with a stern voice that it’s different this time.

No more words are passed as the bouncer moves to let them in. Jared’s eyes widen when they make it down the stairs to the club room. The bar…. Looks like…. It’s based in the Antarctic.

Jensen is sheepish. “Try not to melt the ice, Jared,” he jests, feeling lame just for saying it.

It takes Jared a few moments to connect the dots. When he does, natural laughter bursts from within him. He falls into Jensen, shaking with giggles as he lays his head against Jensen’s shoulder. The older man grins to himself proudly. This is how he hoped Jared would take the joke. Well, composed… The falling into him is a bonus. Jared feels so good against him… In his arms…

Jared composes himself after a few minutes. Jensen’s hands drop to Jared’ waist, thumbs smoothing over Jared’s hips. They stare into each other’s eyes. Hazel dancing with mirth. Jensen’s mesmerized by the light in Jared’s eyes. He can see how good of a person the younger man is. How he would be willing to do pretty much anything to ensure a friend/family member/lovers happiness.

It’s moments like these when Jared really wishes Jensen would forget waiting ‘til the end of the date and just kiss him already. He knows that Jensen wants to be a gentlemen, though. He won’t push it. If Jensen doesn’t kiss him at the end of the night, Jared’s not going to let him leave. He’ll even yell at him to kiss him already if he has to.

The moment subdues, and Jensen leads him to the bar, which is beautiful. Like a winter wonderland.

“What can I get you?” the barman says, smiling.

“A beer for me, please. What would like, Jared?”

“I’ll have a cider, thanks.”

Jensen rests his hand on Jared’s knee. He can’t seem to stop himself from touching Jared at every opportunity. Maybe they’re too close for a first date, but he can’t find it in him to care at this point. If Jared wants him to back off, he will. It’s that simple.

“I know it’s not the end of the night yet. I just wanted to say that I’d really like for this to happen—“

“Me too, Jensen. It’s okay. You haven’t done anything wrong. What happened to the big boss?”

Jensen just stares. “Whaddya mean?”

“You don’t have to hold anything back. I’m not,” Jared says as an explanation.

“Thanks,” Jensen mumbles to the bartender, fishing out a few dollars. “I’m not holding back, Jared. You’re making me react like this—“

“Sorry, I—“  
“No, it’s fine. It was scary at first, I have to admit. And this is just the _first_ date. Since you held my hand in the car, though, everything has felt so…”

“Natural?” Jared provides helpfully.

Jensen’s eyes brighten. “Yeah. Exactly.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, both men gauging the other’s thoughts and feelings. Then Jared breaks it by bringing up what the hell is with that name of the special. Jensen laughs at that, hand returning to Jared’s knee as he informs him that it had been a joint decision between himself and Matt. After Matt had tried it for the first time, he said that it had to be the special, after appraising how good it had been, obviously. They fired off names at each other that were really complicated, and not quite fitting. Then Matt lewdly suggested _Ackles Special Sauce._ They had both known what he had been referring to, and proceeded to laugh their asses off for a good five minutes. Jensen also mentioned that they were a bit drunk at the time, so that may have influenced their decision.

“And you called him a goof,” Jared mutters, sealing his palm over Jensen’s hands, fingers playing with the light hairs on Jensen’s wrist.

Jensen feigns hurt. “To be fair, Jared, I had a whole bottle of whisky to myself.”

“Wow,” Jared breathes, wondering if he could even handle a half-bottle of whisky and still be able to stand.

“I’ll be more creative next time with choice of venue…”

Jared smirks, insisting eye contact. “You did great.”

* * *

 

Sharon jumps out of her seat when she hears a car pulling up. She’s been excited all night, as well as anticipant waiting for Jensen to return with her son. In a flash, she’s by the window peeking through the curtains. Gently, she opens it a slight amount, just enough for her to see.

She smiles as Jensen opens the door for Jared, much like he did before they took off. It’s such a sweet gesture. She knows her son isn’t a girl, or anything like that. And she’s not sure if Jensen’s treating him like one… Either way it’s cute, and Jared doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.

Her breath stills as they walk up the pathway, Jensen’s hands on Jared’s hips, her sons’ hands flattening against Jensen’s neck. Jensen walks them back until they’re at the door.

“So, there gonna be a second date?” Jensen husks.

Jared bites his bottom lip, hips swaying to non-existent music. “I don’t know if I can handle another night with you,” he jokes, head tilting to the side.

Sharon jumps herself, with the low, rumbling growl Jensen returns, strong fingers tugging Jared against him, hot lips dancing over smooth flesh. Jared arches a little as Jensen kisses his necky, following the line of Jared’s jaw to his chin, then inclines up to linger just by Jared’s lips.

She turns away at this point. This is a private moment. Sharon steps away from the window, settling herself on the couch and wiping away a stray tear of happiness.

Outside, Jensen presses his lips against Jared’s, adding pressure. Jared submits instantly, body loosening as Jensen’s tongue slides into his mouth, tasting him—tracking his movements and committing everything to memory.

It’s over too quickly. There’s reluctance all over Jensen’s face as he pulls away, eyes downcast. Jared’s body is demanding answers as to why he stopped.

“Still too much to handle?” Jensen mimics, hands slipping to the small of Jared’s back, lips remaining inches apart.

Jared kisses Jensen softly—just a subtle kiss, full of promise. “I guess I can put up with you.”

With that, Jensen says a very smooth goodbye, as if he really doesn’t want to leave. Jared doesn’t want the night to end either. But they have to part here in order for there to be a next time.

Jared waits for Jensen to get in his car before he goes back inside. His heart is beating rapidly, and the scorching heat has returned. Sharon watches her son run up the stairs, his gait heavy—excited, even. She’ll leave him to himself for now. Maybe ask a few questions in the morning.

Upstairs, Jared bursts into the bathroom. It’s not too long and he’s sitting in the shower, jerking himself off, two fingers stretching his hole, images running through his mind of Jensen bringing him to orgasm…

There will definitely be a second date. A date like that deserves a part two. Jensen out did himself. For now, though, Jared needs to take care of the problem between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people like this... I've never written anything like this before... Kudos are love! :D Comments are appreciated. I love to know what people think of the story. :D


	8. Attach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their date, Jensen is more than happy to see Jared.

When Jensen walks into work the next day, there’s a kick in his step and a smile on his face. All he did was kiss Jared. That had been it, in terms of intimacy of that kind, and it had been amazing. The reason he pulled back so early is because his body tried to push him to take things further, somehow lure Jared to bed. Jensen doesn’t want that. Not yet at least. He wants to enjoy what they already have. Excitement washes over him as he recalls that Jared has the morning shift today, and he should be clocking in within the next fifteen minutes.

He feels giddy, like Jared’s his first crush or something. It doesn’t matter. None of his actions make him any less of a man. Something beautiful is happening between him and Jared, and he never wants it to stop.

 

The restaurant is quiet in the morning. The breakfast menu, while appetizing can come at quite the expense. They still rack up a large sum of money, but it’s not as bustling with people as it will be later on in the day.

 

“Good night, Jensen?” Matt inquires the second he spots his boss entering the kitchen with a barely concealed grin on his face.

 

“Yes,” Jensen states.

 

Matt lingers around him, eyes refusing to waver for a second. “Did it go well?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“There gonna be a part two?”

 

“That’s up to Jared.”

 

“Why?” Matt questions, interest spiked.

 

“I want a part two. That’s one side. It’s up to him to decide whether or not he wants it--”

“Do you think he wants another date?”

 

Jensen reflects on that for a few moments, Jared’s focus solely on his at the end of the night making its way to the forefront of his mind. He schools his expression, checks the meats and smiles thoughtfully.

 

“I hope so.”  

Matt busies himself with making sure all the utensils are cleaned properly, ready for the first rounds of breakfast, while Jensen takes his time milling around the kitchen, every now and again looking towards the door to see if Jared is here yet. On his fourth look, Jared walks through to the kitchen, smiling warmly at the older man, who is in his face in an instant dragging him into a hug.

They exchange pleasantries. Matt watches from his perch, bemused by the situation. Jensen’s had people that he’ll have sex with for a few weeks. Never someone he’s interested in dating. So, this whole side of Jensen is completely new to the man. He can see how they fit well together. Jensen shields Jared from anyone’s view, a subconscious thing, Matt’s sure, and there’s no hesitance in their movements. They want to be around each other. Matt can see that with great clarity.

“When you two love-birds are done trying to read each other’s minds, Jared does have to get to work on setting up the top two breakfast choices,” Matt announces, grinning when Jensen glares at him over his shoulder. The two men are reluctant to let the other go, Jensen’s arms lingering around Jared for as long as they can manage to hold out for.

Yeah, Matt’s certain that there’s going to be a second date, and a few more. Then maybe they’ll get together? It’s nice that Jensen has finally found someone that enforces him to wish to settle down, and actually have something real. Matt wants that for his friend. Jared’s a catch—good looks and great personality all rolled into one, so he can see why Jensen might be slightly heading for those hills already.

The three men fall into their own work. Jared excuses himself from his boss to start prepping for the favored order on the Breakfast menu—Jensen retreats to his office, the task of setting up the supplies for next week. He tends to this at the beginning of each week, and he only trusts himself to get the job done. And Matt moves to the front of the restaurant to open the doors to the customers.

He asks the regulars about their weekends, while introducing himself to new customers. Jensen strives for his restaurant to have a customer and work friendly atmosphere, and he will not tolerate the bullying of anyone in the workplace, or customer dissatisfaction. So far, Jensen has received zero lawsuits against his restaurant, as there have been no cases of food poisoning, and they are required to collect data on which customers are allergic to what, to ensure that they never wind up with a dish that could be potentially life threatening to them.

After the first hour, there are several collections of people sat down enjoying their breakfast. Conversation is alive, and Matt is doing his best to entertain and run to the kitchen to check on things. Being the second in command can be a tough job at times, but Matt wouldn’t have it any other way.

His job requires him to run the place on the very rare occasion that Jensen excuses himself for the day, collect the earnings and distribute them equally to the waiters. Jensen reasons that if they allow all the waiters to have their own tips, there will always be one better than the other, and therefore create tension. If they are all given the equal amount, everyone is happy. Matt’s seen Jensen fire someone for arguing about how they should be paid more, as they are so much greater at their job. Jensen hadn’t liked the attitude one bit, firing them on the spot.

Matt has a lot of things to do throughout the day. Luckily, Jared picked up the breakfast menu in a small space of time, and he can hold the fort down without much supervision. Just one more thing that Matt doesn’t have to busy himself with for the time being. He also has one of the other Chefs in there. Nice guy—quiet. Reserved would be the best way to put it.

“Hi, could I have the special, please?”

“Certainly,” Matt agrees politely, heading off to the kitchen to hand Jared another piece of paper, with the words _‘special’_ on it. When he gets to the kitchen, he stops in his tracks. Jared’s clearly preparing another breakfast order already. That’s not what halts him at the door. No, it’s the spectacle of Jensen standing behind Jared, arms locked around Jared’s middle and head on his shoulder. Jensen’s eyes are closed, and there’s a serene smile on his face. It’s a very tender moment and he shouldn’t be interrupting. He simply shouts out another special, then heads back out to the eating area. He can’t make the decision if they’re moving too fast or not, but there is something alluring happening between Jensen and Jared.

 

“When’s your next date?” Sharon questions, chopping up a carrot.

Jared runs his hands through his hair, holding back a blush. “I don’t know. When we have the time?” Honestly, he doesn’t know. It’s been made clear that they are going to go out again. Jensen’s the boss, but he can’t just take time off work to take one of his employees out. It’s not appropriate. Jensen did say to Jared that they can afford to take days off—Matt is perfectly capable of keeping everything in check…

Jared doesn’t want to put that on Matt, though. He works so hard. If anything, he deserves a break of his own.

Yes, Jared wants to go on another date with Jensen more than anything in the whole world right now. They are already so close with each other. He doesn’t want that to end. Are dates even necessary when you feel attached to someone? More so than you have with anyone in your whole entire life?

Jared’s not sure.

“Have you talked to Jensen about it?”

“Yeah.”

“What did he say, honey?”

“Whenever I want,” he admits with a blush.


	9. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a drink with Gen and gets some provocative texts.

If you ask Jared why he’s leaving it so long to proceed with a second date with Jensen, he can’t tell you, especially when he doesn’t know himself. Maybe he’s scared that they won’t have the same easy word flow as they did on their first date, and Jensen might realize that Jared isn’t good enough for him? Technically, that’s an unfair speculation, considering how whenever they’re around each other, there is always something to say. Sometimes, Jensen has to ask for Jared to repeat what he had been saying, as the older man can find himself losing complete focus in Jared’s company. He had admitted with a sheepish grin that his mind had been somewhere else. Jared understood that. His mind has been on a holiday, destination: orgasm island for a long time now.

Jensen is very traditional. Although, it could be because he sees through Sharon’s visage already, and is too afraid to just skip a few steps. A Texas Momma can be scary when they want to be. Jensen wants to wait until the third date. He hasn’t said so out loud—just hinted at it with a husky whisper of, “All will be revealed after our third date, Jared. All of you, and all of me.” Jared would have to be a frigid moron to not understand what that actually meant.

Right now, Jared’s sitting in his local bar, waiting for Gen to haul ass down here. He told her that she could ask as many questions as she wanted today, and he would answer within reason. Gen can be a bit pushy at times, but he loves her all the same. She had seemed so exited on the phone that he couldn’t possibly crush her spirit and tell her to wait for a couple more days.

He feels ready to gush about Jensen. Everything has been perfect so far. It’s been a week and a half since their first date. Jensen’s patience is something to be admired. Jared wonders how he would react in Jensen’s shoes—not too well if his libido has anything to say about it. All Jensen does is cuddle him and kiss him. He’s tried nothing else. Jared’s on the fence, at a loss of whether or not to be disappointed or down right impressed. Maybe Jensen’s not _that_ into public displays of affection? Since most of the time, Jensen calls Jared to his office, or sends for someone to announce that the boss would like to see him. The second he gets there, he’s slammed up against the wall, hot mouth closing over his own, and eager hands grabbing everything they can.

It’s a little strange when Jensen finally releases him. He looks Jared up and down, smirks, kisses him on the neck, then says: “That’ll hold me off for a while.” Jared registers what he means by that, and it gives him some kind of satisfaction that he’s in Jensen’s head so much that he has to have Jared with him before he goes crazy.

“Sorry I’m late. Some people just love the sound of their own voices,” Gen mumbles as she settles into the other side of the booth, eyes brightening at the Vodka Tonic already bought and paid for. She gives Jared a grateful smile, taking a much needed sip. “So, how are things?” Jared knows that she’s playing coy. Waiting for him to bring up the conversation so she can jump right in.

“Don’t play dumb. I know you’re dying to ask a _real_ question,” Jared replies bashfully.

Genevieve flashes a megawatt smile. “In that case, how’s dating the hottest Chef in the world Jensen Ackles going for you?”

“You work on that title on the way over, or since you first heard about it?”

“Maybe,” Gen snips, face full of eagerness .

Jared grins, dimples showing. “It’s certainly better than any relationship I’ve ever had in my life. We were both born and raised in Texas, so naturally he has to respect my Momma’s wishes without her even saying so and be a total gentlemen the whole time. I’m talking holding doors open for me and even pulling my seat out… It’s kind of infuriating, but I like it at the same time. Is that weird?” Gen tells him that she thinks it’s adorable that Jensen is trying so hard to impress Jared and his Momma, and that guys can hold doors open for guys, and pull their chairs out. It’s not a big deal. She goes on to say that Jensen isn’t treating him like a girl, merely being a gentlemen.

“Yeah, but it’s still—“

“Nah, you’re fine. It’s when he surprises you with a brand new dress that you should be worried he’s trying to feminize you,” Gen rebukes with ease, laughing when Jared flushes a brilliant red at the image possibly playing through his mind.

“If he does that, then we’re going to have to have a serious talk.”

“I’ll bet. Have you told Chad yet?”

Honestly, Jared hasn’t. He’s kept it under wraps, as he knows that Chad will turn into an overprotective father and berate Jensen until he agrees to sign a contract that dictates he’ll give his life for Jared. He wants to tell him. Of course he does. They’ve been friends for years, and Chad will be devastated if Jared holds it off for too long. Jared’s just not sure how to break it to him. Chad’s been there for Jared during the toughest times of his life. When he felt like a freak, as no one else experienced the things he did during puberty, Chad had been there to support him—he even pretended that he felt the same thing once, just to make Jared feel better about himself. Chad has _always_ been there. He deserves to know that Jared is happy—the man is terrified that Chad could possibly scare Jensen off, and that’s the last thing he wants.

“No,” he answers.

Gen has the decency to look shocked. “Really? Wow. You two tell each other everything.”

“I know.”

“Then why?”

“It’s not the right time,” Jared reasons, brushing off the subject to talk about something else. They fall into a heated debate about who’s had the worst relationship, neither one caving in. Gen insists that she has, reminding Jared of that one time when she walked in and her ex-boyfriend was on his knees, sucking his friend off. It hadn’t been funny at the time, however now they just laugh at it. That guy had been _homophobic,_ even gave Jared some shit. So the fact that he had cheated on Gen with a guy, and he had been the one giving the head, is just hilarious. Jared shoots back that it’s not as bad as when be brought his ex; Simon, to dinner with his Momma. Simon had been so nervous beforehand that he drank a whole bottle of whisky before turning up at the door, and after barely being able to hold a sentence together, threw up all over the dinner table; pissed himself, and nearly set the house on fire.

“That’s not a bad relationship. Simon was just a moron—“

“All over the place. Pissed himself—couldn’t talk properly because he was so drunk. I think that stands for being more than just a moron,” Jared insists, eyebrow lifting when his phone vibrates in his picket. He slides it out and checks the new message. It’s from Jensen. Nothing romantic, just a reminder that he has the late shift tomorrow. As Jared moves to put his phone back, another text appears.

_What are you wearing?_

Jared snickers, catching Genevieve’s attention.

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

_I just got out of the shower. Had a nice long one._

_Aw, poor baby. Had a rough day?_

_Oh, it was long because I spent most of it jerking my dick to thoughts of you in provocative positions._

Jared feels hot and bothered, trying his best to ignore that mental image because he doesn’t want to get hard right now. Not when he’s out for a drink with one of his closest friends, who seems to be _very_ interested in his thumbs moving over the touch-activated keys.

_What kind of positions?_

_Doggy. Missionary. Reverse cowgirl. I guess in your case it’s reverse cowboy._

_Oh, yeah? And what am I doing in these positions?_

_Taking my big dick._

_Everything’s bigger in Texas, right?_

_Baby, you have no idea._

His teeth worry his bottom lip. Now he can’t stop thinking about how big Jensen might be down there. He’s felt Jensen through his jeans when he’s gotten hard while they’ve been making out vigorously in Jensen’s office. And it felt pretty damn hefty if Jared’s does say so himself.

“So, who’s that?” Gen questions, already knowing the answer.

“Shut up.” That’s all Jared can manage at this moment as he struggles with keeping his mind out of the gutter. It’s a hard task. He might be able to pull it off if Jensen stops texting him such lewd messages.

_I don’t mind how long it takes, Jared. On date number three, you’re going to have a new appreciation for orgasms. And I promise you one thing. You won’t need your hand. My dick will do the job for you. See you at work, Baby._

 

 

 

  


End file.
